


Max has questions.

by FreyaVenus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family, Fun, Inappropriate questions, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Teasing, a little dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaVenus/pseuds/FreyaVenus
Summary: Max has been reading the archives and has a few inappropriate questions. Things take a slightly dark turn.





	Max has questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm not really sure what this is but based off the Max on the show I feel like this is not too far of a stretch. Tell me what you think!

Max was eating his cereal when Izzy and Jace walked in. Izzy was teasing Jace and he was trying to stop her but they were both laughing so he figured whatever they were talking about could not be all that serious. They had not yet realised that he was in the same room. So they carried on talking. 

“You need to get yourself together Jace,” Izzy jokingly reprimanded. 

“You need to butt out of my life Iz,” Jace retorted.

“Sleeping with the whole Downworld to get over someone you see every day won’t help, trust me,” Izzy said. 

“Not the whole, just a significant portion of the female population,” Jace corrected. “Besides it was a one-time thing, she said so herself and I agree. It was fun, even exciting but-“

“Emotionally unfulfilling?”

“Yeah,” he reluctantly agreed.

Izzy moved closer to Jace who had his back towards her as he made toast and she massaged his shoulders. He seemed to relax a little at her little gesture. 

“Time is what it takes Jace,” she said kindly and he nodded. 

“Speaking of time where is Alec, first day as the Head of the Institute and late already?” he teased.

Izzy laughed. “He’s such a stickler for the rules he’ll make it back on time.”

Jace raised his eyebrows at that comment. 

“He’s at Magnus’ then?” he asked.

She nodded as she stole a piece of toast off his plate. 

“So, do you think he celebrated the promotion with him then?” 

“Jace!” 

“What? It’s an exciting thing to celebrate. Besides now they’re like this power couple. Think about it Head of the New York Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn,” he stated. 

“Yeah…they are,” she agreed and after a moment she added “I’m sure they did.”

Jace smiled brightly at that. “We should ask him.”

“And watch him squirm and turn pink?”

“Exactly!” he agreed enthusiastically. 

“He is technically your superior now you know, you should be careful,” she added. 

“He’s my parabatai and brother, I think I’m going to be alright,” he replied confidently. 

As they went on eating, Max finally made himself known. He did not really understand everything they were saying but he did get parts of it, enough to make him curious. 

“Guys,” he called out and the both of them turned around. Jace chocked on his coffee and Izzy looked nervous. 

“Max, how long have you been here?” she asked carefully.

“Since before they both of you entered,” replied. 

“We did not see you,” Jace said. 

“I know, it’s because I was sat behind that pillar,” Max said pointing to the closest pillar. “I like watching people,” he added. 

“Max, you should always make your presence known in a room, especially if it seems empty,” Izzy admonished. 

“Are you mad because I heard you and Jace say grown up things? I’m not a child anymore. I understand what you’re talking about,” Max argued. 

Jace looked at Izzy pleadingly and she looked back at him blankly. 

“Buddy, we don’t think you’re a child but eavesdropping is bad manners,” Jace tried.

Max nodded and Izzy looked impressed. In an attempt to move things along Izzy asked Max if he was ready for his first training session. 

“Yes! I can’t wait,” he said and the siblings laughed at his enthusiasm.

“Well then just give me moment to finish my breakfast and we can get started,” she said. 

Max nodded and sat in front of the both of them. 

“Can I ask the both of you something?” Max asked slowly. 

Jace and Izzy looked at each nervously before Izzy replied “Sure.”

Before Max could ask Jace spoke quickly, “If it’s about what you just overheard, keep your questions for a few more years then ask, and then preferably ask Alec.”

“Jace!” Izzy reprimanded. “We should at least hear his question first.”

Jace merely shrugged. “There are some conversations I rather not have unprepared,” he defended. 

“It’s about the Clave,” Max said with a roll of his eyes. 

That got the attention of both his older siblings. 

“Oh okay, what do you want to?” asked Izzy.

“Do we have to follow every order the Clave gives us?” he asks and he sees how the both them relax. 

“Yes, we should do as they ask or we could get in trouble,” Izzy tries to explain. “There are situations where it is complicated but you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Yeah, if there’s anything you’re not sure of come to us and if we need help we can go to Alec,” Jace adds and Izzy nods. 

“If Alec does not do what the Clave asks will he get in trouble?” Max inquired. 

“Well, yes but you don’t have to worry about him okay,” reassures Max with a kind smile and Jace flashes him a smile.

“I was reading through the archives yesterday and I came across a section on warlocks. Shadowhunters used to kill warlocks and keep their marks as trophies. They did this because warlocks were deemed a danger to society and their marks were kept as a symbol of victory and also to keep other warlocks away,” Max stated. 

The smiles Jace and Izzy were wearing fell. They looked angry and disgusted. 

“I don’t want you reading through the archives without supervision ever again,” Izzy sternly said. 

“But I had a question! If the Clave ordered Alec, as Head of the Institute to kill and collect the Magnus’ mark would he do it or will he get in trouble because he would not?” Max finished. 

“Max!” Jace shouts angrily. “We do not practice those archaic and barbaric practices anymore and we do not even think of hurting our friends!”

“I don’t know why you would even ask such an inappropriate question, Max” Izzy seethed. 

“Because I did not know the answer. I was going to ask Alec but-“

“NO!” they both said in unison. 

“You do not ask Alec any such questions,” Jace warned. 

“Ask Alec what?” Alec said as he entered the kitchen. He wore a suit that looked too good to have been picked out by himself and the top three buttons were undone revealing a   
fresh hickey. Normally both Izzy and Jace would descend upon him, teasing him mercilessly but right now they sat silence. 

“You’re late,” Izzy stated trying to drive the conversation away from Max’s questions. 

“Yeah well, Magnus insisted I stay for breakfast,” he replied easily and Jace wiggled his brows. 

“Stop being weird,” Alec said as he took out a napkin from his pocket. It was from a French patisserie in Paris. 

“Fancy,” Izzy commented. 

Alec nodded before taking a seat beside Max. “So what was it that we never ask Alec?” he asked.

“Nothing important,” Jace said. 

“I was just asking the both of them if we have to do what the Clave says and what happens if we don’t,” Max stated. 

Alec stared at both Izzy and Jace quizzically before turning to Max. “That’s easy. We do what the Clave asks of us as far as it makes sense. If the Clave asks that we do something we’re against we say so and if it so happens that we’re reprimanded for it, we take our punishment as long as we stand by our values,” Alec explained. Izzy and Jace nodded and hoped that Max would stop asking more questions. 

“So if the Clave asks us to harm someone we know but for the greater good of society, what should we do?” 

“We don’t do it Max. We don’t harm our friends or our acquaintances. We don’t harm anyone other than the demons we hunt. The Clave is old but we need to bring it to the modern times. We must not harbor biases against anyone, okay?”

Max nods and heads off for training. 

“Are the both of you okay?” Alec asks when Max had left the room. 

“Yeah.” “Fine.”

“You don’t seem fine, you guys seem more nervous than me,” he said. 

“It’s nothing,” Izzy insists. 

“Yeah and I’m going to check for demon activity,” Jace said as moved away from the table. “Oh and Alec nice shirt,” he smirked. 

Alec was still looking at his shirt cluelessly after Jace had left the kitchen.

Taking pity on her brother Izzy finally explained, “It’s a nice shirt but maybe do the buttons up? We can see what Magnus did.”

“Oh,” Alec said as he rushed to do his buttons up. When he looked back up at Izzy he was pink.

“It wasn’t just breakfast, was it?” she asked teasingly. 

“It was,” Alec insisted but colour of his cheeks told another tale as did the fact that he rushed out of kitchen mumbling something about loads of work to do.


End file.
